


Don't Come Home

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [78]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Infidelity, M/M, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns home from a mission to find that Q is on a mission with Alec. And they aren't exactly covert with their affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a prompt for 00Q!. Q is sent on a mission with Alec when James is on a mission but he returns early and walks into Q branch when he hears Alec and Q having sex that isn’t part of the mission. He tears up a lot of Q branch before R and some minions can stop him. He gets on the comm and tells them both not to come home. I love angst sorry. your stories rock. —anon

The best thing about finishing a mission early, James noted, was being able to surprise Q. Of course, more often than not, Q was aware that James’s missions ended early, but there were a few occasions when a surprised look would pass over Q’s face when James stepped into Q branch.

But today was different, James knew that the moment he stepped into Q branch after three weeks in Egypt.

For one, all the minions looked horrified when they looked up to see him standing there. Then they would proceed to not look him in the eye to the best of their ability. None of them even said so much as a “hello, 007” to him.

And also, it was R who was overseeing Q branch, not Q. Not that James didn’t like R…he just wasn’t Q. Though, seeing R look at him in complete horror didn’t help James relax any.

He was about to ask what had all of Q branch in such a state when he heard it. A high, breathy moan that echoed over the communications. James recognized that moan anywhere, after the number of times he had heard the very same moan.

Q.

But what James wasn’t expecting was the deeper set of moans that responded to Q. What was so unexpected was…well, it wasn’t James making those moans.

There was a part of 007 that wanted to rationalize the entire thing. After all, James had, on occasion, been placed in the position where seducing the mark was the only option for intel. He couldn’t just jump to—

_“hnn…oh, Alec…”_

The gears in James’s mind ground to a halt, triggering the ticking time bomb that was 007. He grit his teeth, turning to R.

“Is this part of the mission?” He ground out, staring down the technician.

Poor R looked about ready to faint as he looked back at James. He didn’t say anything, but the way he shook his head slowly told James all he needed to know.

With barely a moment’s notice, James was in front of R, towering over the technician. Calmly, he plucked the com set off of R’s head and placed it on his own. After a moment of contemplation (and a deep breath to keep himself from cursing them both to hell), he spoke, “You two having fun?”

There was a gasp on the other end, one of sheer panic, _“J-james! You’re home early!”_

“Yes,” James replied, deadpan, “and you’re not here, oddly enough.”

_“James, it’s not—”_

“Don’t insult me by telling me “this isn’t what it looks/sounds like.” I’m not an idiot.”

There was silence on the other end. Good, because James was done listening, “I hope you two are happy…don’t come home. Either of you.”

With the last bit of control he had, James tore the headset off his head, throwing it onto the desk. It was the last action that finally caused James to explode. He wasn’t sure when he drew his gun, or when he had started firing at everything on Q’s desk, it had all been a haze.

It wasn’t until he felt R pulling on his arm, pleading with him desperately, that he realized he had all but destroyed Q’s office and that the minions were cowering from _him_ now.

With a sigh, James set the (now empty) gun on the desk, “If M needs me for a disciplinary hearing,” He said, voice dead once more, “Tell him I’m at my flat, packing up some garbage to take out.”

James didn’t say anything more as he left Q branch. Really, he’d run out of things to say.


	2. Chapter 2

James knew he was not alone the moment he walked into his flat. Call it a sixth sense, intuition, his gut, whatever people called the bullshit, but in James’s experience, agents that didn’t listen to their instincts didn’t last long. And so, without making any sudden movements, James reached for the gun he had discreetly stashed under the kitchen counter and pointed it in the direction of the intruder.

Only to have his fellow 00 and former best friend at the other end of his gun.

“Oh.” James drawled, “It’s only you.” He added, cocking the gun with a muted _click_.

Alec raised an eyebrow, “That’s not exactly comforting.”

“It wasn’t exactly meant to be comforting.” James replied, not lowering the gun an inch, “Now why are you here? Don’t you have a Quartermaster to fu—”

“Don’t talk about Q that way James, I know you still love him.” Alec took a short step closer to James, so they were standing on opposite sides of the counter.

James had to resist the urge to pull the trigger. Only his hatred for paperwork stopped him, “I don’t have any affection for  liars.”

“James, we’re professional liars.” Alec shook his head, “But I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to tell you Q is in danger.”

“You seem to have missed the part where I’m supposed to care.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it, James.”

“Don’t give me a reason to shoot you.”

Alec shook his head, placing a file on the counter. “Trust me, there’s no reason to.

James raided an eyebrow, “What the hell is that supposed to be?”

The other agent didn’t say anything at first, simply sliding the file to James. Flipping the file open, James glanced quickly at what was in the file, “I ask again, what the hell is this supposed to be?”

“Consider this a briefing, James.” Alec said firmly, “There’s a mole in Q branch. We’ve been tasked with finding the mole and who they’re working for.”

“And since when does a mission involve sleeping with someone else’s lover?”

Alec gave him an incredulous look, “You’re joking, right? We’re 00 agents, James, it’s practically standard operating procedure for us.”

“There’s nothing _standard_ about what you did!” James roared, gripping his gun tightly.

It was enough for Alec’s face to sober, “No, there’s nothing standard about this assignment.” He shook his head, “Like I said, James, Q is in danger, and we need to be on our best game.”

James took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, “So the mole is after Q?”

Alec nodded, “But not directly. Someone has been compromising Q branch security, but they haven’t gotten any serious intel yet. We think it’s one of the minions. So M drafted a very…dramatic plan.”

“Let me guess, it involved you and Q having your little rendezvous.”

“It involved you publicly disgracing him.” Alec corrected, “At first, I thought you had already been briefed since you played your part perfectly. But after watching Q turn into an emotional wreck, I realized that wasn’t the case.”

“So I was supposed to completely destroy Q’s stuff.”

Alec rubbed the bridge of his nose, “M said that Q was to have a so-called “fall from grace.” Basically, his loving relationship with a loyal 00 agent is destroyed and he’s publically humiliated, and at the moment, Q is “under review” based on his conduct, pending termination.”

“Supposedly.” James snorted, “This seems like a lot of trouble for a mole….”

“It’s not so much the mole, but who the mole is working for.” Alec nodded, “We’re surveying every minion in Q branch to see which one reports on Q’s downward spiral. Then…we’re expecting someone to approach Q and try and persuade him to defect.”

James swore, “Why the _hell_ would M do that? Q isn’t meant for undercover work, especially not something this high risk.”

“Which is why we need to be on high alert.” Alec nodded, “But don’t blow your cover James. Strictly speaking, we aren’t having this conversation. I’m grabbing a bag of Q’s stuff because he’s staying with me and we’re in the middle of a fight.”

James nodded, “Well in that case…” He drew back his fist, driving his with all his might into Alec’s nose, “Better sell your cover well, don’t you think?”


	3. Chapter 3

Q was abducted by the mole’s contact at 2:43 in the morning.

James knew because Alec had text him, informing him of the situation.

Which left James with the dilemma of whether or not to go and rescue the lover who had betrayed his trust.

As he kicked down the door to the warehouse in which Q was held captive, James couldn’t help but wonder what had compelled him to run to Q’s rescue, despite the pain the young Quartermaster had caused him. Perhaps it was because of the information Alec had given him, the undercover mission. Perhaps it was James desperately hoping that Q was innocent in the whole affair. Perhaps it was the fact that, despite everything, James was still in love with Q.

God help him, but he loved Q.

There was hardly anyone in the warehouse, which James was grateful for. He was sure that anyone who crossed his path would have ended up dead, mission or no mission. He just wasn’t in the mood to take prisoners (or as MI6 would call them, witnesses).

Q was tied to a chair (how cliché) and it appeared he had received a “hands-on” interrogation. There were a few menacing looking men standing on either side of Q, and one who appeared to be the one handling the interrogation.

When they saw James, the men smirked, obviously amused.

“Ah, Mister Bond, how nice to see you.” The main man smirked, “I must admit, I’m surprised you came to save the young Quartermaster. I was under the impression that you two had a falling out.”

James didn’t say anything, simply continuing on his path toward Q.

“You must be a forgiving man, to come to the aid of the one who—”

Three shots rang out in the warehouse, followed by the dull thuds of bodies hitting the ground surrounding Q.

“I really hate people who can’t shut up.” James muttered, moving to stand in front of Q.

The two stood in silence for a long while, neither one daring to break the heavy tension between them. They were at a standstill, unsure which step to take.

As Q sat tied to his chair, bruises blossoming on his cheeks and his split lip dribbling blood, he couldn’t quite meet James’s gaze. A few shaky breaths passed through Q’s lips, his chest rising and falling slowly. And when he finally spoke, Q’s voice was cracked and hesitant, “…How do you do it?”

James paused, looking down at his lover, “Do what?”

“How do you go on missions…and sleep with marks…and not hate yourself?” Q whispered, hanging his head. James could see tears streaming down his face, “I can’t even live with myself…”

James sighed, running a hand over his face, “I’m just glad you’re alright…”

“I’m not alright.” Q shook his head, “I don’t know if I’ll ever be alright…if _we’ll_ be alright…”

“Of course we will.” James murmured, untying Q’s bindings, “Maybe not for a while…but we’ll be alright.”

“I’m so sorry James.” Q whispered, “I never wanted—”

“I know.” And James did know. He just wasn’t ready to forgive and forget.


End file.
